


Snakes on a Plane

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes





	Snakes on a Plane

"Dude, calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, right. You're holding my arm so hard I'm going to have bruises."

"You are not. Fucking wimp."

"Why don't you try humming Metallica? That always helps."

"What, you think this is fun -- what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something brushed by my leg."

"Your leg?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yeah, my leg. I felt something -- fuck!"

"Dean, put your feet down. People are staring."

"What the hell -- um, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uh, maybe, um, look... down?"

"Dean, what the hell are you... oh. Huh."

"See it?"

"Um. Ah. Yeah."

"Is it... how does that thing go?"

"What thing? Dean, there's a--"

"Red on black is a friend of Jack, red on yellow--"

"--fucking _snake_ on the plane. We have to--"

"--will kill a fellow. Right? That's how it goes?"

"--tell someone. And, uh, do something."

"Is that how it goes?"

"Dean! Yes, that's how the rhyme goes, but it doesn't help us. The snake is green."

"Oh. Really?"

"And glowing."

"Ew. Really? Like, glow-in-the-dark glowing or neon light glowing?"

"Glow-in-the -- does it matter?"

"I don't know. Maybe. So, what do we do now?"

"We, um, catch it."

"What?"

"Dean, we can't just let it -- arrgh!"

"What? Sam! What happened?"

"There's another."

"Another what?"

"Another snake, Dean!"

"Gentlemen, I have to ask you to sit down."

"Oh, uh, we're..."

"Sorry, ma'am. It's just that there's, ah..."

"Sir, please don't stand on the seat."

"Look, lady, we have to..."

"Sir, you have to sit down. The 'fasten seatbelt light' is -- what was that?"

"It was, um..."

"Snake."

"I beg you pardon?"

"A snake, ma'am. There are snakes on this plane."


End file.
